


A Memorable Kiss

by Phantom_Ice



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amnesia, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Magical Accidents, Surprise Kissing, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Ice/pseuds/Phantom_Ice
Summary: "I'm sorry, I think I would remember someone with such... memorable eyebrows." France nodded to himself and flounced away like a douche. England sighed. On the bright side, he knew exactly how to fix this. Off to America it is.





	A Memorable Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Found this absolutely buried in my files (why did i think it was a good idea to put a folder in a folder in a folder in a folder for one document?). Don't know when i wrote it. years ago, but I'm not in the mood to proofread it, but, like, maybe someone will enjoy it and it's finished, so might as well upload it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
Enjoy!

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" America attempted to bypass the stranger with a sidestep and a half-turn. Usually he was more gracious towards people on the street, even ones who mistake him for someone else. After all, as America, people were constantly stopping him and asking if they had met before. It was a natural familiarity between a nation and his people. More often than not America enjoyed the experience. He believed that there was never a bad time to make a new friend and that anyone could be that potential friend. 

This man, though, this man was starting to worry America. The nation had excellent senses, and this man had been following him all day. Sometimes almost coming up to talk to him and sometimes just staring. He wasn't one of his, not even on visa: a tourist, though America couldn't place from where. The accent was entirely unfamiliar, which was very off putting as America thought he could at least recognize, if not name, every accent under the sun. His features were not foreign, though, so he wasn't Asian. Wasn’t North African either. European, then, possibly South American. Oh! Maybe from Canadia? 

The first answer seemed the most plausible. The accent wasn't at all Latin American and he was small for a Canadian… Yes, he knows not all Canadians are lumberjacks. Shut up Matthew. 

"So it's gotten to you as well," the man whispered more to himself than to America. "I'd thought maybe the ocean would be a buffer..."

The man walked beside America, navigating the crowd, if not quite as easily as America, with an easy grace that spoke of much experience doing so. 

"Look, man. I really don't know what you're talking about, and I have to be in DC soon, so..."

"Don't be silly. We both know you can be in Washington within minutes. Not to mention, this is far more important than some playdate with your boss's children," the man's formerly lost wide eyed look was replaced with a scowl that for some reason seemed much more at home on his features. America was too alarmed to notice that, though. 

"How do you know that?" America twisted so now he was the one blocking the way. Some people knew about their nation's personification, and those that knew often knew that other nations had them as well. They hardly ever knew what they looked like, or happened to run into them in a foreign crowd. Who was this person?

"Look, America—"

That was the final straw.

America grabbed the man's arm and dragged him through the nearest door, which happened to be that of a locally owned butcher. 

"Hey, man, can we use your back room?" Alfred turned his sincere blue eyes to the man behind the counter.

"Uh... All we have is a freezer." Obviously the butcher would never let two strangers hang out in his freezer for any length of time, but this boy just seemed so... trustworthy.

"That'll do, thanks!" Alfred pulled the man he was holding behind the counter and through the back, into a room with a large metal door and a thirty degree temperature change. Alfred hated the cold, but he didn't have much of a choice. 

"America, I always told you you needed to think before you act. Why did you feel any immediate need to pull us into a freezer?! I'm sure the department store a few doors down has an employee break room." The man wasn't wearing a jacket like America was and held his palms against his forearms to ward off the chill.

"Ya, well maybe you shouldn't go around freaking out nations by using their names when you're not even one of their citizens! Seriously, who are you? I know we haven't met, and you're not from here, and your accent is strange. Unless you're using a fake accent, in which case you're probably a threat. Who are you working for? Where are you really from? I'm armed you know, and the United States doesn't negotiate with terrorists, you fiend! I—"

"America! Stop it, I'm not a terrorist and I don't want anything from you... well, not strictly speaking," the man pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger with a heavy sigh,

"Then how do you know who I am? And seriously, where are you from?" America held his hand over his concealed holster just in case.

"I... Well, it's a bit difficult to explain, you see. My name is England,"

America tilted his head.

"That's a strange name, is it a code? An acronym! You're a superhero! Oh—"

"No! America, I am not a superhero! Now stop chattering so I can explain things to you!" England took a deep breath and America got the faint impression that he should start rolling his eyes. "The reason you don't recognize where I'm from is because I am from myself. That is, I am the nation of England, well, technically the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, but I digress. Thing is, I seem to have been erased from existence. Well, it was less that I slipped through existence and more of everyone has just forgotten my effects on it. "

America stood there for a moment, and then a smile spread quickly across his features. 

"That. Is. So. Cool! How did you do it? Did you somehow slip through the multiverse? Or was it a time paradox?"

"It was magic." 

America frowned.

"There's no such—"

"Yes, yes, there's no such thing as magic, only complex science, I know, I know. However, it still stands that there's only one way to reverse the effects. As I'd rather not have to create all my own resources and end up reverting back to the Middle Ages, let's get on with it,"

"Okay! So what? Do you need Tony? He has this awesome dimension hopper that—"

"No, America. Like I said, there is only one way to reverse these types of things,"

"Okay, how?"

"True love's kiss."

"True love's k—"

England grabbed America's collar and pulled him in, catching his lips with England's.

The world spun underneath them and America felt like he was suddenly doused with gallons of freezing water, though that could have just been the frost that had begin to form on his hair because of the freezer. 

England let go.

Sparks formed in front of America's eyes as he pulled away.

"England?"

"Yes, luv?"

"Why are we in a meat locker?"

England laughed.


End file.
